There is a need for a simple test which determines the time of a woman's ovulation. The project objective is development of a marketable test which can detect the hormonal changes occurring just prior to ovulation. Specifically, the test would detect either estrone-3-glucuronide or luteinizing hormone in urine. CTC has developed immunoassay technology for simple diagnostic tests which may be performed in the home, field, or physician's office. The method uses well defined immunoassay principles of solid-phase tests coupled with the physical detection principles of nephelometric assay. Antigen-mediated binding of immunoreactive latex particles to a dip-stick yields a sensitive solid-phase nephelometric test. This rapid test procedure requires no laboratory equipment or instruments. Only sunlight or an incandescent light source is required to read the test results; the test is named "Visual Immunoassay" (VIA). The reacted dip-stick can be retained as a permanent record. VIA antibodies must be purified monoclonal antibodies with high affinity for the antigen. The aim of Phase I is to identify suitable antibodies, obtained from academic researchers already producing antibodies against these hormones. The aim of Phase II is to attain component optimization, final kit configuration, and test validity under field conditions.